StormTroopers: Let it go
by alexrusso89
Summary: Phasma has returned and she's assigned the Batuu blackspire outpost patrol squad MK-13. However they are the best Troopers in the First order, prepare for comedic adventures
1. Chapter 1

The Tipton Hotel had been established a few years prior, Mr Tipton had sent Mr Moseby to run the new hotel. Moseby had of course taken his hitel staff with him including the singer Carey Martin, of course her twin sons came along too.

One particular evening, Mr. Moseby and Celeste Demi, rebel soldier had to go up to the rooftop to install a new state-of-the-art, larger-than-life, and any-other-cool-phrase-with-hyphens-in-between satellite dish that was received, the rebellion's request to allow them to communicate with each other. Mr. Moseby wanted it on the rooftop as soon as possible.

Of course, Celeste's fears got in the way of this hardly simple task as she told Mr. Moseby in the lobby, "There's still a lot of First order tech up there, if they find out!"

"I am aware," said Moseby. "They'll be here in no time if they find out, which they wont"

Celeste sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. For a second there, I thought I was gonna be all by my—"

Suddenly the phone at the front desk rang and Moseby answered it. The voice of a person was on the other end, giving Moseby some news that neither he nor Celeste appreciated. "What do you mean they've added more patrols?" He listened to his answer and frowned. "Because of what happened a few days ago? Well, that's hardly any reason to…" He suddenly heard a dial tone and looked perplexed. "Hello? Hello?!"

Celeste felt like he was going to pass out from overwhelming fear at that moment.

The rooftop was teched out by the First order, monitoring and communication dishes, Surveillance droid bays making it difficult for Celeste and Mr. Moseby to walk on.

Celeste was tearing open the cardboard boxes and looked at the billions of pieces for the 'assembly-required' satellite dish; for a moment, her mind was totally on the First order possibly arriving on the Tipton rooftop. "Boy, they must've been kidding when they said you can 'put it together in less than fifteen minutes.'"

Moseby saw the pieces himself and was just as shocked as Celeste. "Perhaps we should just hire someone to put it together. This looks like it could take years doing it ourselves."

"No, no, Mr. Moseby." Celeste protested. "I can handle this. This should be like child's play."

Refocusing her attention back on her task (and doing her best not to jump at every noise), Celeste reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "At least Leia included the instructions," she said. "No matter what anybody tells you, things are always easier when there are instructions." Unfolding the paper, Celeste soon realized that it was as long as her—a huge list of instructions. She sheepishly grinned and added, "Even if they're six feet long," and then read few lines off the paper, "And in perfect Madorlean."

Moseby attempted to leave, until Celeste ran directly in front of him and blocked his path. "Mr. Moseby, please! I've worked with enough hardware. I can really put it together in less than fifteen minutes. Just…give me a chance."

Moseby saw the desperate look on her face and knew that he would never live with himself if he didn't at least give her one chance at something. He often did give people chances, and sometimes they would have proven themselves worthy afterwards. So he shrugged and told Celeste, "Alright. I'll let you give it a try. But only for fifteen minutes. If you go past even sixteen, I'm heading downstairs and calling a technician."

Celeste, extraordinarily pleased, got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Moseby's legs. She thanked him repeatedly. "You'll never regret this, Mr. Moseby! I swear I'll make you proud!"

Moseby felt himself becoming wobbly with Celeste grasp ruining his balance; Looking up at the starry sky above, Moseby pleaded for some higher power to come and take him away there and then, ridding him of this crazy life he lived.

It was late in the afternoon when Syd and Z walked along a hallway. They had been operating as Storm Troopers for two years. Z stretched her back, "Man I am going to sleep well tonight". Her squad leader said nothing in response and merely raised an eyebrow, "Come on don't look at me like that, I said I was sorry", Z pleaded.

"Three hours", Syd grunted, "that's how long you kept me awake for with your babbling in the middle of the night, "You must be the only person who dreams about ships", Syd said as the pair entered the elevator, "Cant you dream about women like a normal person".

"Maybe, never really tried to focus on one particular thing whilst I'm sleeping before", Z began to ramble, "Could be an interesting experiment."

"mean if I think about toast before I fall asleep then will I dream about it but then again if I try to avoid thinking about it then it means I'm thinking about it which will-".

"Z", Syd had her hand over her mouth, "just, be quiet". Z nodded and didn't look remotely offended, she was used to it from Syd . The pair rode the elevator up to the command level silently but the moment the doors opened, they were greeted by Jessi and Bridge,

" Bridge, Jessi, fancy meeting you here".

Bridge had a solemn look on their face and in his hand was a piece of paper, " I was summoned here by a Commander Kylo Ren ", Bridge said.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over The group, especially Bridge, "Better get this over with", he mumbled to Z. He led the way down the corridor and into the command room where Kylo Ren was waiting for them. As the four saluted the commander, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. Kylo Ren is one of the most fiercest Sith Lords ever, "Commander", Bridge began nervously, "I assume you've heard about Rose".

"Yes I have", Kylo replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that Cadet Tyler ". He paused and glared accusingly at Bridge, "Seems I was wrong".

"You've seen the note?" Bridge gulped.

Sky nodded, "It was an impressive use of language, especially her inventive combination of curse words, but she is rebel scum now". From her position, Jessi let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add?"

"Nothing at all Sir", Jessi replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Kylo barked, "our failure you two jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months to stamp out this rebellion", he turned his glare on the group, "Its causing me a headache".

"Indeed it is", a voice called out. Kylo stepped aside to reveal a the Supreme Commander, "Supreme Command doesn't like to interfere in the internal affairs of our bases but Blackspire outpost is Pivotal position and this a little embarrassing".

All four gaped at the man for a few moments, a little star struck to be meeting someone who they had learned about in history and tales. Once they had regained their composure, they saluted in unison, "Supreme Commander Snoak", Bridge stammered, "this is truly an honour".

Snoak nodded slowly and gestured for them to stand at ease, "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Commander James highly of you ", Bridge puffed out his chest with pride, "But I'm afraid this situation doesn't reflect well on you". Bridge opened his mouth to defend himself but Snoak held up his hand to silence the man, "I have taken the decision to assign someone to lead your team effective immediately. This order is not negotiable, nor is it up for further discussion after this conversation". Z looked bemused by this statement and even Commander Kylo stood up a little straighter, "Understood Supreme Commander".

"Good, I expect their progress report on my desk this time next week". Without further comment Snoak terminated the video link, leaving a blank screen behind.

For a few moments everyone in the command room was too shocked to speak. It wasn't a surprise though when Syd was the first one to pass comment, "Well that could've been worse", she said with her usual broad grin.

"How?" Bridge began, "that was the verbal equivalent of a slap in the face". He was more than a little upset that his first conversation with the legendary Snoak hadn't gone that well. He had spent many hours studying the famous Sith Lords from the past. Others had posters of famous sport stars or musicians on their walls but Bridge's heroes were the Empire's heroes. To be verbally dressed down by one of his idols was a little humiliating for the young man.

"That was a little mysterious though", Jessi commented, "who do you reckon he's assigned to the team?"

"Could be one of the Sith's kids", Z added, "Vogue magazine ran a feature on his son and daughter a few years ago. If my math is any good, they should be approaching eighteen by now".

"Not quite", Kylo grumbled, " Emperor Palpatine had no children, Vader's currently lead the rebellion, maul, Dooku, Ventress, Revan children are unknown."

Bridge took a couple of paces forward, leaning on the situation table for support, "Just what we need".

"And that's the type of attitude that got that note ", Syd rubbed her temples, the stubborn attitude of Bridge gave her a headache sometimes.

"I can't help it if I want the best for this team", Bridge snapped, "and I would at least like someone I know assigned to the team".

"Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in Storm trooper armpit, only silver trimmed with black. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Bridge's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome back would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process, "I would've liked a banner but I didn't want to push my luck".

Kylo smirked at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Captain Phasma", he hissed.

Captain Phasma, disgraced Former Storm Trooper, smirked in response, "You were expecting someone else?"


	2. Chapter 2

To say the atmosphere in the briefing room was frosty would be an understatement. Standing in front of the rest of her team and Kylo Ren was a woman that should've been dead. To Ren's and the team's knowledge, Phasma was said to have fallen to her death. Yet standing in front of them without a care in the world, it was their squad leader.

A few more silent and tense moments followed with Phasma gradually looking more bored by the second. Eventually the silver trooper couldn't take the quiet no longer, "Whilst I wasn't expecting a triumphant welcome, I wasn't expecting the silent treatment either", she commented, pushing herself off the doorframe.

"What are you doing here", Kylo asked, "i was told you had fallen in battle".

Phasma clutched her hand against her chest, a look of mock offence flashing across her face, "Ouch, now my feelings are hurt", but it was clear from her tone that she was anything but offended. The apparent new member of the team brushed between Bridge and Z and handed a tablet over to Kylo, "My orders, courtesy of Supreme Commander Snoak", she added.

Kylo scanned his eyes over the tablet before switching his glance to Phasma. The blonde haired woman smirked at the bemused expression on the Sith lord's face and beckoned with her eyes for him to read again. Kylo growled under his breath and checked the orders again for some kind of loop hole. Finding none he placed the tablet onto his desk, "Welcome to Mk-13 squad Captain Phasma", he said with a flat tone.

"What that's it?" Syd said in shock, "she's failed a few times against the Rebellion yet she's a trooper again without any kind of consequences".

"Trust me Barbie, there are plenty of consequences", Phasma snorted. Syd's mouth flapped open at the derogatory nickname her new team mate had used before curling into her classic im about to break you face, "For example have you seen the accommodation they've put me up in? There's barely enough room to swing a cat",

"Swing a cat", Jessi chuckled, completing ignoring the overriding atmosphere in the room, "I see what you did there". Everyone else apart from Phasma turned and glared at her, "What, I found it funny", she shrugged.

Rolling her eyes at her new team mate, Phasma replied, "Looks like I've found myself a fan, maybe I should become a full time comedian".

"Yeah don't give up your day job", Bridge said towards the newcomer. He hadn't forgotten what he had read about the rogue silver trooper.

Phasma turned slowly towards Bridge and gave him a quick, appraising glance. Bridge couldn't read the look in the blonde haired woman's eyes, it was a mixture between annoyance and admiration. Beidge wanted to return the look but something about the way Phasma was staring gave him the chills. There was something almost hypnotic about the blonde haired woman's eyes that was forcing Bridge to maintain contact and it wasn't until a playful smirk flashed across Phasma's face that Bridge finally regained his senses, "Take a picture, Donut it'll last longer".

"Ill pass", Bridge quickly retort.

Before Bridge could fire off another comment, Phasma turned sharply on her heel to indicate that she was finished with that particular conversation. Her attention instead returned to Kylo, "So what is the team currently working on at the moment?" she asked in a professional tone that was completely contrary to anything anyone had heard come out of her mouth so far today.

The Commander shared an uneasy look with Jessi the other recent edition. The new addition had been thrust on them without any warning and as such, they were complete unprepared for a briefing. "You came on a good day its team bonding", Lylo began, "the only long term assignment you and the others have is patrol Blackspire and find the Rebellion spies"

"Not a problem with me around", Phasma sniffed arrogantly, "might need a few days to get myself back up to speed but nothing more".

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that", Bridge snapped.

Phasma glanced over her shoulder and shot a dismissive look towards Bridge, "Wow, someone's wearing their big boy pants today". Bridge seethed but was prevented from snapping back by a gentle touch on the arm from Syd. Bridge's shoulders relaxed but his temper was still bubbling under the surface, "Now isn't that cute", Phasma continued, her eyes flicking between the two troopers "Got yourself a girlfriend".

That final comment broke all control that Bridge had over his temper. Rage flashed across his eyes as memories of a rebel attack boiled to the surface, "I've had just about enough of your attitude", Bridge said and took a couple of aggressive steps towards Phasma.

"Enough !" Kylo Ren roared, "that enough from the pair of you". Bridge took a couple of deep breathes to regain control over his emotions. That was especially difficult as Phasma continued to look unrepentant, in fact she almost looked amused by the confrontation. "This is a far from ideal situation but orders are orders", the Commander continued. "Captain Phasma, you will join Squad MK-13 for a routine training session. Once we've assessed your current skill level, we will discuss further assignments".

"Fine with me", Phasma shrugged, "trust me, I haven't lost that much of a step in the last few months".

"Training will commence at 0700", Kat added, "Boom and I will monitor your progress remotely".

Phasma looked slightly amused at the time Kat gave, "0700, really?"

"What's the matter, too early for you?" Bridge teased.

"Not in the slightest", Phasma replied lightly before returning to Kat, "I think you've got something that belongs to me", she held out her hand expectantly. Kat sighed

"There is one thing I should point out", Kylo began in an attempt to dig Syd out of the hole she had dug herself, "Your currently on Probation". An angry look flashed across Phasma's face but the Commander calmly handed her orders back to her, "I take it you didn't read that part of the Supreme Commander's request". The other trooper's weren't sure but they could almost detect a hint of smugness from Kylo.

The newest recruit glanced once again at the datapad, trying to ignore the triumphant look that was now plastered across Bridge's face, "That won't be a problem", Phasma thrust the pad back towards Kylo, "Sir", she added, almost as an afterthought. "If there's nothing else to discuss, I would like to get settled into my accommodation", she drawled the last word in disgust. She slowly backed away, giving Kylo a slightly mocking salute on the way out.

"Captain Phasma", Kylo barked just as she was about to leave the room, "You might be on this team at the request of the Supreme Commander but that doesn't excuse you from following protocol". Phasma grumbled under her breath before giving Kylo the proper First Order salute, "As this is your first day back I will let this slide but any future indiscretions will be marked in your probationary report". The newest member stared neutrally at Kylo before turning sharply and exiting the room.

Almost the second Phasma was out of earshot, noise assaulted the ears of Commander Kylo Ren. The Commander was pummelled with angry accusations . After a few seconds, Kylo couldn't take the noise any longer, "Quiet!" he roared, instantly silencing the room. "I know you're not happy about this and off the record, neither am I". He sighed deeply before continuing, "Unfortunately my hands are tied so we'd better hope that Captain Phasma changes her tune".

" Like fuck they are " Bridge roared, Kylo stared " This is my team and Snoak he is nothing compared to Darth Vader!" Bridge continued.

There was a general murmuring of agreement from Squad MK-13 especially Syd but the underlying tone was still of annoyance, "Now I suggest you go and get some rest, it's been a long day of patrolling for all of you", Kylo added with a commanding tone. The troopers's saluted Kylo with Jessi salute being a middle finger to Kylo before leaving the room. It didn't take much to recognise that the team were still unhappy with the orders, they were barely a few metres away before they began complaining loudly to each other.

Kylo took a seat behind his desk and wearily rubbed his eyes, "Supreme Commander has come up with some ridiculous ideas before but this one takes the cake". He handed the tablet over to Kat who took it reluctantly, "See what you think", he said to the scientist.

"I thought these were for your eyes only", Kat replied with an amused smirk.

"Do as I say, not as I do Kat", Kylo said with a knowing smile. Kat tapped the tablet and quickly scanned the orders. Unlike the Commander she didn't have a great poker face and with each sentence, she grew more and more surprised, "See why we need to have Captain Phasma on the team", he added.

"I do", Kat began slowly, "but keeping the team in the dark like this isn't the way to go". Kat handed the tablet back to Kylo, "It doesn't take a psychiatrist to see that no storm trooper will trust Phasma and I'm not sure they ever will".

With a resigned sigh, Kylo said, "They have to, if what Supreme Commander Kylo has put in his report is true then it could bring the universe crashing down around our ears". He tapped a couple of buttons on his desk and brought up Phasma's personnel file on a nearby screen, "Unfortunately for us, Phasma might be the only person who can help us". Kat looked fearfully at the Commander, " Ive been called away to help fight the Rebellion " Kylo said " You'll be in charge here while im gone."


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning at precisely 0704 hours, four of the five members of Squad MK-13 were dressed in their gear and had assembled in the outdoor training facility. Z, Syd and Jessi were busy going through a stretching routine, although Jessi's consisted of a handstand against a nearby tree. Bridge and Kat on the other hand looked annoyed. The acting commander checked her watch every few seconds, lowering her arm several times with an increasingly loud grumble. Bridge stood with his arms folded across his chest with a look of mild satisfaction, "Not a great first day back", he commented, "four minutes late".

"Thank you Bridge we can tell the time", Kat sighed, "according to the security systems Captain Phasma clocked out the building an hour ago", the feline added after consulting her datapad.

"I'm beginning to regret these orders already", Bridge grumbled.

"Just beginning" Kat snorted, "I knew this was a bad idea the moment she stepped through the door".

"Someone talking about me?" the duo jumped at the sound of Phasma's voice, "I thought my ears were burning". The newest addition to the team untied her hair briefly to free up some strands that were sticking to her forehead before securing it back with a hair tie. The command team noted the thin sheen of sweat across her forehead.

Acting Commander Kat let out low growl, "You're late", she stated.

"Sorry my ten mile run time must've slipped in the last few months", Phasma replied with a raised eyebrow, "I used to be able to do that in under an hour, really must work on that".

The troopers glanced at each other quickly, "You've been out running since 0600?" Kat asked, drawing a snort of derision from Bridge.

Phasma shrugged, "I used to get my team out running laps even earlier than that". The silver storm trooper stood on one leg and stretched out her quad muscle, "We can began whatever you've got planned now", she added blankly.

The other three members of the Squad couldn't help but overhear exchange between Phasma and the acting commander. Sometime they forgot that Phasma was a former trooper. The reality of having someone on their team probably more experienced than Bridge was still sinking in, however, they knew there would be a huge blow out between Phasma and Bridge sooner rather than later. "Now that you've graced us with your presence", Bridge began with an acidic tone, "we will be going through the basic firearms exercise on the shooting range".

"Not that", Jessi groaned, still standing on her head, "I never do very well at that one".

Phasma eyes flittered over to her Squad member and then back to Kat, "Is she always like this?" The rest of the Squad nodded vigorously, drawing a groan from the silver trooper, "Don't worry Space Ace, there's not many people who can match my record score".

"Don't get too cocky", Kat interjected herself into the exchange, "you'll find the program has changed since the last time you were here".

There was a brief staring match between Phasma and Acting Commander Kat before the new Squad member smirked and added, "How hard can it be?" She held out her right hand in anticipation of receiving a blaster, "I believe I'll need some kind of weapon to take this test", she added when no weapon was forthcoming.

Reluctantly Kat pulled out a blaster that she had stored in a holster, "I trust you remember how this works", the scientist stated and handed over the plasma cartridge that was separate to the actual weapon. Phasma snatched the blaster and clip out of Kat's hand and in less than a couple of seconds had inserted the clip, cocked it and removed the safety, "I'll take that as a yes", Acting Commander said dryly.

"We're using the Lightspeed range today", Kat began, "the goal is to secure the safe release of all the hostages whilst disabling as many captors as possible". The Command then turned to the others, "Boom and I will be in the control room, the rest of you can watch from observation and wait your turn". Phasma didn't need a second invitation and confidently strode towards the firing range but not before giving Z and Syd a confident smile. The two girls looked back in annoyance and walked away with Bridge towards the observation room.

Upon entering the firing range, Phasma found the set up very similar to what she remembered. The room was mocked up like a typical street with several parked speeders and other objects to provide cover. The buildings either side were close together to give the set up a very claustrophobic feel. Phasma tightened her grip on her weapon, knowing Kylo and Kat it was highly unlikely that she would get a warning before the simulation began.

Suddenly she heard some rustling from the doorway of the nearest building. Her combat training instantly kicked in and her weapon was trained on the door, "Freeze" she cried. A red humanoid shape stepped into the street with a smaller green shape pulled close to its body, "Hostage simulation number four", Phasma smirked and dived to her right. Seconds later a blast of laser fire impacted the spot where she had just been.

Taking shelter behind a dumpster, Phasma saw that the attack had come from the roof of the building nearest to her. She could only see the faint outline of her assailant but that was enough. Squeezing the trigger she took out the sniper with a direct hit to the head. Another flash of red from a window opposite caught her attention and Phasma unleashed another two shots, taking out those potential attackers.

The next thirty seconds were a blur as Phasma exchanged gunfire with a number of attackers. One by one the simulated assailants fell to direct shots to the chest until there was just the original gunman and his hostage, "Last chance", the silver trooper called out almost as an afterthought. She barely finished her sentence before firing a round directly into the red guy's head. Instantly the virtual gunman dropped the hostage before the simulated humans faded away. Phasma ejected her spent magazine and flicked the safety back on with a satisfied smile.

She was in the process of reviewing her hits using the holographic playback when Bridge, Acting commander Kat and Boom entered, "Not bad, little off of center but it won't take long to get my eye back in", she commented. In response there was nothing but silence which was a concern to the silver trooper, "Well, tell me how much I passed by?"

"I would", Bridge began with a triumphant smile, "but you failed the exercise".

Phasma stood dead silent for a couple of moments in an attempt to process the words that came out of his mouth. It took her a little bit of time but eventually she was able to mutter, "I'm sorry, What?"

"First Order rules of engagement", Bridge quoted from the rule book, "in the event of a hostage situation, you must attempt to negotiate the safety of the hostages before engaging".

The silver trooper wanted to disagree but technically Bridge was correct. Instead she huffed and shot back, "That wasn't the way we did things and you know that".

"Times have changed Officer Song", Bridge began, "things are a lot less volatile then that. I expect everyone to follow the standard terms of engagement".

Anger slowly began to build inside Phasma and she clenched her fists tightly, "You set me up", she hissed, "you knew I would fall back on my training and would open fire, you deliberately engineered my failure". She glowered at Bridge and then the Commander, "No wonder it took you so long to defeat the rebellion".

"No that was because we had a group of traitor in our ranks", Bridge shot back. Fury flashed across Phasma's eyes and she took a couple of menacing steps towards Bridge. For a brief second it looked like she was going to slug Bridge but just inches away from him, Phasma thought better of it, "Go on swing", Bridge goaded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you", Phasma spat, "but you're not getting rid me that easily. She forcefully rammed the blaster and spent cartridge into Bridge's chest. Phasma stood back and noticed that Boom and Kat hadn't said a single word in her defence, "Must be nice", she hissed venomously.

"I don't think you should be talking about privilege to me girl", Bridge retorted, Phasma didn't give him a chance to answer as she turned on her heel and stomped away, "We're not through with the testing yet", he called out.

"Fuck you", Phasma bellowed, "write me up for this all you want", she added, anticipating his next comment, "I'm sure the Supreme Commander will love to hear how his senior officers administered an examination without a full briefing". That got the attention of everyone in the room and they allowed Phasma to leave, not that they would've had much chance of stopping her. She slammed her hands into the door before shutting it with a massive bang.

The sound of the banging door reverberated around the room and it was still going on when Kat said, "That went well", she snorted, "I hope you are happy with yourself".

"If it takes her down a couple of pegs then what harm can it do?" Bridge replied.

Kat sighed, "You do know that the observation rooms are sound proof", Bridge frowned in confusion, "the other members of your squad have no idea what happened in here and by letting Phasma walk out, you've given her full reign to be painted as a martyr fighting back against biased". Bridge flashed a quick look at Kat as the weight of Kat's words sunk in, "Men, you never look more than a few feet in front of your noses". It was Kat's turn to slink away, leaving Bridge alone to ponder if he had just made a huge error of judgement.

Outside the range, Phasma was still fuming. She knew that her appointment to the Squad wouldn't be popular, but that was a low blow. What made the matter all the more frustrating was that the commander had all the information about her release to hand and still allowed Bridge to run his little power game.

She heard the sound of someone calling her name. Turning sharply she was surprised to see the rest of the squad standing behind her with Jessi in front, "Come to gloat too", she snorted.

"No we've come to find out what happened", Z stated, "Commander and Bridge just blew us off without an explanation".

Phasma snorted, they had simply come to get the gossip rather than check that she was alright. That really was the final straw, "Just piss off, just leave me alone, i'll talk later".

Z gaped at the woman before her face hardened, "Fine, we just wanted to check on you but if that's the thanks we get", she finished with a shrug.

"Consider the olive branch withdrawn", Syd added with venom and. Hard slap, before leading the group away.

Phasma cursed herself for allow her temper to dominate her emotions. She had probably just blown any chance she had of getting accepted by the Squad. Phasma didn't necessarily care if they liked her but she at least wanted them to respect her. A couple of angry tears fell but she wasn't really sure who she was angry with, herself, she was the squad leader damnit.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though it was summer, the group's Speeder could easily travel through the various paths of , stone, grass and dirt that made up The wilderness around Blackspire outpost, just like it could with the snow and ice in winter.

"How far along are we?", asked Jessi.

" Not much longer" Phasma replied as the group continued along to their destination.

The weather today was different; the sky was filled with clouds, and it looked as though it would begin to downpour at any time. In a repeat of the previous day.

"Where are we going ?"

" Got a lead on the rebellion, heard of the Tipton hotel ?"

" Yea "

"Established a few years ago."

Stopping a few yards from the Tipton, the group exited the speeder.

The group carefully made their way down the hill. They all turned their heads this way and that, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Bridge was the first to see the hotel that sat a few yards away.

"This way." Bridge pointed to the hotel.

The group picked up pace, now almost sprinting towards the hotel.

Downstairs in the lobby, Zack and Cody just exited the elevator, and the first place they headed was the candy counter where Maddie was currently working. When the Martin twins approached her, she was reading an article posted in the week's newspaper that was on a story printed in the previous year. That day marked the first anniversary of the story, and Maddie still found it hard to believe, especially after so long.

Zack was the first one to walk right up to Maddie and say, "What's happenin', baby!"

Ignoring Zack's adolescent greeting, Maddie immediately decided to share the newspaper article with the twins. "Did you guys know today is the first anniversary of when the First order supported us"

Although Zack was totally lost in the dark on what she was talking about, Cody instantly caught her drift. "I know. I mean, they're the greatest thing that has ever happened to this city."

Before either Cody or Maddie could answer, a collection of ear-piercing screams bellowed from the elevator, just as soon as it had opened. The first one to come running out was Celeste, who repeatedly shouted "Bounty Hunters!" on her way out of the building, shoving several guests aside and knocking a few down in the process.

Mr. Moseby was the second to dash out from the elevator, heading directly towards the front desk to use the phone. Picking up the receiver, he had the wrong end placed over his ear, but he barely even noticed as he dialed a series of numbers on the phone. Only when he didn't hear any sound—not even a dial tone—come over the receiver did he realize that he was listening to the wrong end and turned it around.

Maddie turned to Mr. Moseby and asked, "What's going on?"

"We have Bounty Hunters, that's all you need to know!" Moseby exclaimed, dialing the same number again and again. "Why in blazes can I reach them?"

"Who?" Cody asked him. "You mean the First Order?"

"No, the Power Rangers," said a sarcastic Moseby. "YES! OF COURSE I MEAN THE FIRST ORDER!"

Zack was so lost in thought that he totally missed the fact that his brother had been calling his name repeatedly for the past several minutes. "Wh…Huh?!"

"I believe I just set the record for the number of times I've said 'Zack' for sixty minutes straight." Cody sarcastically said. "You must've been thinking of something awfully good to miss what Mr. Moseby just did."

"What? Did he do cartwheels like that time he found out Mr. Tipton was giving him a raise?" Zack asked.

"No." Cody said.

At that moment, someone came through the revolving door at the hotel entrance, A silver storm trooper.

Cody and Zack immediately rushed to the trooper. "Captain Phasma?" Cody asked with great concern.

"Relax, dude." Zack said.

Phasma looked down at Zack and Cody and said, "First Order at your service!"

Soon the rest of the squad entered the hotel, with excitement, feeling glad to be back in action after so long.

Mr. Moseby approached the squad and smiled as he told them, "Welcome! Welcome! We are so glad to have you here! It is always a pleasure to have the empire here at the Tipton."

"Just tell us where the rebel scum is" Syd gruffly said.

Moseby knew right away that they ment business. "They're on the rooftop."

"C'mon." Z told her teammates, as she held her blaster ready. "We've got work to do."

The squad headed over to the nearest elevator and climbed inside. As the doors closed in front of them, Cody, Zack, and Moseby each gave them a thumb up.

Once on the roof the squad advanced looking for clues, Suddenly they heard some rustling. Jessi's combat training instantly kicked in and her weapon was trained on the far end of the roof, "Freeze" she cried. A red humanoid shape stepped into the street with a smaller green shape pulled close to its body, "Arrest them", Phasma smirked and Jessi dived to her right. Seconds later a blast of laser fire impacted the spot where she had just been.

Taking shelter behind the air con unit, Syd saw that the attack had come from the roof of the building nearest to her. She could only see the faint outline of her assailant but that was enough. Squeezing the trigger she took out the sniper with a direct hit to the head. Another flash of red from a window opposite caught Bridge's attention and he unleashed another two shots, taking out those potential attackers.

The next thirty seconds were a blur as Phasma, Jessi, Bridge, Z and Syd exchanged gunfire with a number of bounty hunters. One by one the simulated assailants fell to direct shots to the chest until there was just the original gunman and his hostage, "Last chance", the silver trooper called out almost as an afterthought. She barely finished her sentence before firing a round directly into the red guy's head. Instantly the virtual gunman dropped the hostage before the simulated humans faded away. Phasma ejected her spent magazine and flicked the safety back on with a satisfied smile.

" Well i think we just got the rebel spy " Bridge said, suddenly a Mandalorean arrive duo the fire escape, in a single motion he dove forward grabbing the little green alien and jumping off the roof. " Was that a baby Yoda?" Z asked, " Who knows " Phasma said " Come on lets go, the threat is neutralised"

The squad then left the rooftop and the Tipton heading back to base.


End file.
